Digital radio broadcasting technology delivers digital audio and data services to mobile, portable, and fixed receivers. One type of digital radio broadcasting, referred to as in-band on-channel (IBOC) digital audio broadcasting (DAB), uses terrestrial transmitters in the existing Medium Frequency (MF) and Very High Frequency (VHF) radio bands. HD Radio™ technology, developed by iBiquity Digital Corporation, is one example of an IBOC implementation for digital radio broadcasting and reception. IBOC DAB signals can be transmitted in a hybrid format including an analog modulated carrier in combination with a plurality of digitally modulated carriers. Using the hybrid mode, broadcasters may continue to transmit analog AM and FM simultaneously with higher-quality and more robust digital signals, allowing themselves and their listeners to convert from analog-to-digital radio while maintaining their current frequency allocations.
The HD Radio system allows multiple services to share the broadcast capacity of a single station. One feature of digital transmission systems is the inherent ability to simultaneously transmit both digitized audio and data. Thus the technology also allows for wireless data services from AM and FM radio stations. First generation (core) services include a Main Program Service (MPS) and the Station Information Service (SIS). Second generation services, referred to as Advanced Application Services (AAS), include information services providing, for example, multicast programming, electronic program guides, navigation maps, traffic information, multimedia programming and other content. The AAS Framework provides a common infrastructure to support the developers of these services. The AAS Framework provides a platform for a large number of service providers and services for terrestrial radio. It has opened up numerous opportunities for a wide range of services (both audio and data) to be deployed through the system.
The National Radio Systems Committee, a standard-setting organization sponsored by the National Association of Broadcasters and the Consumer Electronics Association, adopted an IBOC standard, designated NRSC-5A, in September 2005. NRSC-5A, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, sets forth the requirements for broadcasting digital audio and ancillary data over AM and FM broadcast channels. The standard and its reference documents contain detailed explanations of the RF/transmission subsystem and the transport and service multiplex subsystems.
Depending on the loudspeaker look direction and the location of the listener, the directivity to the left ear and the right ear can be different. The difference can degrade the performance of spatial audio processing as well as timbre balance.
Alignment of analog and digital audio can be a problem in IBOC digital radio systems (such as the HD Radio system). For example, if the broadcast has not aligned the analog audio with the digital audio, then the listening experience can be negative. There are several reasons for misalignment in the broadcast equipment.